legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Isle Tour Additional info
As you all know, I'm working on the Isle Tour story and I personally felt I could do a true conclusion that wraps all loose ends I didn't adress But Here are some additional info 1.We will be seeing or mention every main character in the series: Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Edd, Starfire, Marceline, Darkwing, Hunson, Captain Knuckles, Eddy and The V Team, Maka Albarn, The V Crusaders and other villains will all be mentioned or physically appear in the story Why Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight, Phineas, Isabella, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord were not up there is that they are in the story and are part of the ensemble of main characters 2. There will be killed off Characters So far I've confirmed three Heroes, One in The Alpha Team (This will be quite shocking) and two minor characters. As for villains, one at least will die per Act 3. The Main Villains will be more than one way and some may even be replaced Anyone who knows me is aware of me loving the consistency of hiding the true mastermind behind everything, And this time will be no expection. With a ensemble of Main Villains I am making the conflict a bit interesting. It will go like this Blue and The Alpha Team will mostly opposely Blackgurumon over Minster Sinster with 4 acts to 3. I will do something drastic here that will knock people off their feet Bender and The B Team will opposes both teams on equal basis though one will get more focus each act and most of the main characters are here, There will also be an additional conflict that the other team will share. Something about every main member of M.O.D.A.B will be revealed here as well that changes every past event. The Multiuniversal Resitance lead by Doctor Stephen Strange will mostly deal with Minster Sinster as Blue is handling Black Gurumon over Sinster. Strange like The B Team has an additional conflict in one of the main character's sister and will be the ones mainly operating the bases 4, How the Focus plays out Starting at the end of Act 1 tjrough Act 7, I begin focusing exclusively on one Team before moving on the next two like The Multiuniversal War Of Destiny though as noted, Things will get messed up as this is going to be a long one Act 1 order: Bender then Blue then Strange Act 2 order: Blue, then Strange, then Bender Act 3 order: Strange, Bender then Blue 5. Blackpool and this will happen at the same time This is more of what Knuckles5 put down, So this gives us detail where Black Star and others are at the time Well that's enough for this morning folks, Enjoy Knuckles5's work on Wrath of God of War Rises, Mesier of War and Black Pool, as well as 22kingdoheartsfan and Whovianfan's LOTM: Darkness Incarnate and stay tuned for the release of Legends of Light and Darkness: Act 2 and The Next Blog The Tale of Boombeth for all, but mostly to 22kingdoheartsfan since I feel I owe him for this regarding the two characters Category:Blog posts Category:LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour